


Weight of the World

by LadyxLettie



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, But earth didnt blow up, Gen, I think canon divergence works if it doesnt please dont let me be a clown, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Spoilers, adopted galo thymos, galo is kind of rapunzel, ish, krays plan worked, sentient promare, tags are hard suggest if im missing some please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyxLettie/pseuds/LadyxLettie
Summary: As the adopted son of Kray Foresight, of course it's dangerous for Galo to leave home.Of course he understands this.And of course that doesn't stop him.With the guidance of a secret friend, Galo finds a certain Mad Burnish Leader in a strange room within the Parnassus under Neo Promepolis.*HIATUS*
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Lio

_ “Y-... Get away-...!!!” _

_ Galo heard the muffled voice through the thick metal door. The fear and anger in it catching him off guard- more so as a scream resounded, a spark of flame flared from under the door as the scream got louder. As if sensing the blue haired man, the spark came at him- seeming to vanish right as it collided with his chest. _

_ Before Galo could wonder what happened though, he heard footsteps, and the low rumble as the parnassus prepared to take off with it’s 10,000 inhabitants. Galo quickly ran, navigating the halls he’d come to know from sneaking out of his home the past few months. Within half an hour he made it back to his home- quickly scaling the stairs to his room. _

_ Just in time for his adoptive father to arrive for him. _

_ “Galo, it’s time.” Kray spoke. _

  
  


▽△▽

  
  


**Beep! Beep!**

Galo’s alarm woke him from his dream- his memory. With an almost too energetic hand for early in the morning, he shut the clock off before sitting up and stretching with a loud yawn. He wiped away an eye booger, glancing at his desk calendar. 

Immediately whatever life wasn’t in his eyes before, is surely in them now.

Today was his weekly visit from Aina! 

Galo wasn’t allowed to leave the house without Kray, because Kray, as the governor, claims to have many enemies who would use Galo to get to Kray, this was just to protect him!

And Galo is fine with that!

Really!

The blue haired man quickly shook his head. Grin spreading across his features as a thought came to his head in replacement of those previous lonely ones.

He still had a few hours to spare before his visit with Aina, so…

A small teal and pink flame came from his hand. He smiled at the gentle flame, not knowing what it really was- nor being able to fully control the almost sentient flame (at most he can make it manifest and ask it for things- whether it listens is another story entirely). Galo watched it dance around his hand, trying to make out the noise that came from it as he usually did.

The noise it makes is not unlike a normal crackling fire, but there are some abnormalities accompanying the sound- almost as if it could speak.

But not once has Galo understood, he’d started thinking it was just his brain playing a trick on him

Until…

_ Lio _

The sound seemed to rise from the crackles, Galo’s eyes widening in surprise. 

_ Fading. Burning. _

Galo simply stared at the small flame in awe, unsure as to what it meant, but before it could occur to him to try and  _ ask _ the flame, it seemed to jump from his hand to the door, hovering there.

“Ah- Wait-!”

  
  


▽△▽

Galo found himself chasing the little flame. Deftly being lead through areas of Neo Promepolis that were empty- until he found himself at a sealed hatch in a secluded alleyway. It didn’t take long for Galo to recognize it as one of the hatches leading below the city- into the Parnassus ship that brought them to this new planet to colonize.

Galo’s thoughts once again were stirred as the flame jumped inside through a sliver of an opening.

“Oh come oooonnn” He whined, looking around to make sure no one would see, before breaking the seal and opening it just enough to slide into.

He lands on the metal flooring with a soft thud.

As he follows the flame through the abandoned halls of the Parnassus, he thinks back to when Kray had announced the ship’s planned departure to their new planet using the completed Warp Engine. How Kray said this was a great opportunity for the human race to advance.

Galo was never too fond of the idea in truth, but of course he didn’t voice that in front of his father. Besides. It’d probably end up fine! Kray’s smart and the best!

Galo knows this, and yet he still sometimes feels a pit of anxiety within his stomach.

He’s snapped from his thoughts as he walks head first into a wall-  _ no _ , a door. Rubbing his nose with a small scowl, he looks up to the large door. It doesn’t take long before he recognizes it as the one from 8 months ago, right before the Parnassus was to take off. “What…”

_ Lio. _

That same voice comes from the flame again- if it can even be called a voice.

“Lio… huh.” Galo looked back to the door, then watched as the flame went in through the cracks in surprise. 

With a groan he tried to open the door, except not really- it opened easily surprisingly.

  
  


▽△▽

  
  


Galo walked into the room, shutting the door behind him as quietly as he could. Once the door was shut, he finally had a chance to look at his surroundings, his little flame buddy circling around him as he took in the… rather unnerving sight.

All around the room are… the closest word Galo can think of is  _ cells _ . Triangle cells. And in the center? A sphere with a softly glowing circle and--

Galo squints.

“Is that… a person?” He whispers to his flame.

_ Lio. _

It repeats that term again, Galo’s begun to click that it’s a name.

He warily steps across the thin bridge to the sphere in the center. His eyes widen and his heart almost stops as he realizes someone is in fact in there. 

Galo gazes at him.

His hair is disheveled, falling below his shoulders, bangs down to his nose- obviously a style probably meant to be shorter- and in a gentle, mint color. His eyes lower as he looks at his slightly torn and worn-down white ensemble. Something about it doesn’t seem to fit his slender features, Galo thinks.

It is now that he notices his flame has stopped circling Galo like an asteroid ring- instead stopping to be directly in front of the celled man’s face.

_ Lio. _

This time the flame seems to say more, but Galo can only understand the one word. He doesn’t get much time to wonder about that though, his eyes darting up at the sign of the man in the spherical cell stirring. 

Through gaps in his bangs, Galo can see what seems to be  _ amethyst  _ eyes with a gentle amber touch peer through them like glass. It takes a moment but the boy in the cell seems to register the flame in front of him- but out of reach- and Galo himself. Though, he seems to start more at the sight of  _ Galo _ than this literally floating teal and pink flame.

“Who-” The man rasps, his voice hoarse before he goes into a small coughing fit.

Galo stays quiet as he gazes at the odd boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the au ideas not too complicated to understand!  
> If it is here's a quick rundown:  
> -Kray adopted Galo sometime after saving him, for his own publicity because who can resist "Orphans savior grows fond of him and adopts him" as a news story.  
> -Kray essentially mother gothels him unless he needs Galo to make a public appearance for brownie points with the city and press. (Thus, Galo never joined Burning Rescue, he only knows Aina because Heris.)  
> -The Parnassus left, but the earth didnt blow up like Kray thought and is still just vibing as it is.
> 
> I think thats about it? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this weird au I wanted to share!  
> (The title does come from the NieR: Automata song, though admittedly i havent seen the game;;)
> 
> You can go here to see some artwork I made for this story!: https://twitter.com/LadyxLettie/status/1268363544443174912


	2. Galo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio's POV, and some of the backstory from him!

Lio doesn’t know how long he’d been stuck like this.

Lio only knows that, all that he promised the burnish- his  _ people _ , their safety, their freedom,  _ all of it. _ All of it had come crashing down the moment he and his top two generals had been captured.

Their seemingly perfect plan was known from the start and only served to help  _ Foresight _ execute his own plans instead. 

Lio doesn’t know how long it’s been since the parnassus took off.

Lio only knows that every night without fail, the voices of his people seem to get louder. Their screams, their cries, Lio thinks about them without fail- even if he, guiltily, doesn’t want to. 

The only thing the mint haired  _ savior _ (as Foresight liked to call him, knowing it angered him) knew, was that for once, he didn’t have any ideas.

No ideas. No clever tricks up his sleeve. Nothing that could help him get out of this and try to save his people.

The great Mad Burnish Leader was down to his last spark.

Of course, he wouldn’t admit that aloud- not in front of his people even if he wasn’t sure they could hear him. But he knew his body and his flames were slowly thinning, he couldn’t keep this up forever, and the scientist who came for daily checks (Heris, he thinks?) even said so herself that they’ll have to replace him soon. As if he were just a battery.

A small part of Lio almost bitterly wishes his flame would just extinguish already- believing that he deserves it for failing his people, and that maybe it’d be the first step to freeing his people.

But he relents.

Exhaling, he feels his consciousness wane once more.

It’s been so long since he could stay up longer than ten minutes.

_ So tired. _

  
  


▽△▽

  
  


_ “You bastard! Get away from me-!!” Lio screamed as Kray secured the final strap, quickly back stepping as the machine whirred to life, “You’ll never-  _ **_AAAAGHH!_ ** _ ” Lio’s words were interrupted as his scream resounded, louder than the burnish around him, louder  _ **_for_ ** _ the burnish around him.  _

_ His flames spiraled out of control. His focus gone, as his flames were sucked into the engine. Neither he nor Kray even noticed the small spark that flew from the rest of the flame, seeming to stay lit as it escaped the room. _

_ The last thing Lio remembers from that night is one word: _

**_Galo._ **

  
  


▽△▽

  
  


Lio’s memories spin around his head, this time choosing to replay the night the parnassus launched- however long ago that was. He doesn’t know what galo is, only that that was the last word his flames had spoken to him. He hasn’t heard their voices since.

It makes him sad, and lonely, but maybe he deserves it, he thinks sometimes. 

_ Lio. _

His tired brain tries to stir but…

He is just so tired.

During his state of mostly unconsciousness, he thinks he hears footsteps- albeit unfamiliar ones. But he doesn’t care anymore.

It’s selfish, and so unlike him.

But he’s just  _ so tired. _

_ Lio. _

That sound again.

Who’s saying his name?

Lio tries to stir to see who is there, but he cannot.

_ So… tired… _

_ Ready for this to be over.... _

He’s about to drift into full sleep again when he feels a small warmth tug him to it. Or try to, he can’t actually move. He vaguely registered steps before the warmth but he doesn’t care. It’s probably just Kray here to brag and insult him, or Heris with her somewhat more desirable company here to just perform a check up. 

It’s neither.

_ Lio. Don’t fade yet. You still need to burn. Burn. Burn. Burn. For us.  _ **_For you._ **

Lio twitches, just enough to signal life, as he recognizes the voice he hasn’t heard since the parnassus took off.

The flames, or  _ promare _ , as he’d heard Kray and Heris call them. He tries to open his eyes to no avail the first time. The second time though, his eyes slowly open, the glassy look in them betraying his state.

The first thing Lio sees is a small spark of teal and pink flame floating just inches from the seal of his cell. The small fragment of his flame is almost relieving enough to bring tears to his tired eyes. But first, he turns his gaze to the man behind it. It’s been so long since he last saw him, but even Lio can recognize the man from some newscasts bringing up Kray’s adopted  _ son _ from his various ‘trips’ through the city of Promepolis.

If he were more free and energetic, he’d surely try and jump back, further into his sphere to get away from the Governor's  _ son. _

Of course, the first thing to still come out of his mouth is  _ who are you? _

“Who-” Or at least, that’s what Lio hoped. Instead, he gets out the one word and goes into a small coughing fit. 

The man before him stays quiet- staring at Lio- as he watches the coughing fit.

Annoying.

“Who are you.” He demands when his voice finally decides to come out.

The blue-haired man just gives him a look, as if trying to gauge  _ his  _ safety levels, even though it’s  _ his _ dad who forced Lio into this.

Something about him though, weakens- not lowers, just  _ weakens _ \- Lio’s guard.

Perhaps it’s the way that his eyes seem to radiate such…  _ light _ and  _ honesty,  _ and it’s been so long since Lio’s seen such open, honest eyes, that it makes him falter.

The man seems to recognize his cue, speaking loudly and full of energy (If Lio weren’t so tired, he’d welcome the new, more lively voice.

“Galo! Galo Thymos!” Odd, he doesn’t have that bastard's last name, “Number one Son of Govenor Kray!!” He announced proudly, sending a grimace to Lio’s face.

“What about you?” Galo answered in kind, still grinning.

Lio seems to mumble in debate, as he wonders why Galo’s name sounds familiar. But, that doesn’t matter as much right now.

“Lio. Lio Fotia…” He hesitates, but still gets it out, despite being unsure of the man in front of him.

“Ah!” The man’s- Galo’s- exclamation startles Lio slightly, his eyes narrowing as he looks through the gaps in his bangs (A part of him ready to rip all his hair out at this point from how long it’s gotten). “So  _ you’re  _ ‘Lio’! What my little flame buddy has been calling for all day!” He grins, as if he just solved the puzzle himself, without the answer being immediately obvious.

Lio can tell this man will be tiring.

The next thing Lio focuses on is the spark of flame- now seeming to orbit the blue haired man- being called Galo’s ‘little flame buddy’.

He’ll stay quiet though, better that Galo believes the flame is his than Lio’s. Especially when he’s uncertain of what’s going to happen now, as it doesn’t seem Galo was sent here by Kray.

Kray…

“You have to go.” Lio says, almost urgently

“What?” Galo answers dumbly, his smile fading into an ‘o’ as he looks at the mint haired man confused.

“You can’t stay here. Someone’s coming within the next hour.” He narrows his eyes once more. And if they catch you here, especially with your…  _ little flame buddy,  _ we’ll both get it.” He explains, “Now  **go.** ”

Galo frowns at this- though Lio is unsure about why. But nonetheless, he obeys, if only because of habit. Lio’s relieved as he sees Galo walk to the door, only to be surprised when he hears the man call back.

“I’ll visit you again sometime, promise!!”

Lio watches him leave, his features laced with confusion, but he can’t ponder the promise as his own body betrays him once more, sleep retaking him as it’s own once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Aina but this is the last one I have written presently lmao. 
> 
> I'm a bit nervous to write Lio so I hope he's not too ooc?  
> And I hope there's not many typos I was dozing off when trying to write this...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!


	3. Origami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aina debut! Mostly just soft stuff and what not!

Galo, now back in the relative safety of his home, pacing back and forth in his bedroom. His little flame buddy (Who he’s now named Littlio after his ‘new friend’), has already left, itself.

Galo wonders where it is when it’s not out with him but the heat he feels in his chest thinking about it is probably the best answer he’ll get, even if he doesn’t know what it means.

He’s already planning to see Lio again, around the same time tomorrow- maybe a little earlier?- so that he can figure out a schedule.

He is  _ very  _ interested in the odd man he found in the depths of Parnassus.

Now  _ why  _ he is there, Galo’s hoping to get an answer for, tomorrow, especially since that entire room is odd and out of place-

_ Crap! I forgot to see what was in the triangular cells!  _ Galo huffs, stopping in his tracks as he realizes his blunder. 

He can’t focus on it long though, as he hears a knock on the door.

  
  


▽△▽

  
  


“Aina!” Galo cheers, letting the pink-haired woman inside and grinning. 

“Heya Galo.” She greets with a smile, already making her way to his couch. She plops down on it shortly, sprawled out and wasting no time making herself comfortable. Galo, already used to this, hopped up to sit on the arm, playfully nudging her legs away with his feet for more room.

“You wouldn’t  _ believe _ what I discovered today, Aina!” Galo spoke up, breaking the silence of their silent war of leg space.

“Oh, what amazing thing did you discover  _ today _ , mr. Galo Thymos?” She entertained his statement, knowing that usually they’re just odd little fun facts, or (admittedly) cool books or something.

Galo grinned and as he opened his mouth, he hesitated.

  
  


▽△▽

  
  


_ You have to go. _

_ You can’t stay here. Someone’s coming within the next hour. _

_ And if they catch you here, especially with your little flame buddy... _

_ We’ll both get it. _

_ Now go. _

  
  


▽△▽

  
  


Galo remembers his new friend’s words.

And backtracks on his decision to tell Aina.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust her- more that he doesn’t want to endanger her life! She is his childhood friend after all, he’s not going to risk hurting her. But now she’s waiting on this supposedly cool new discovery he made.

Shit.

He panics and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“I learned how to make an origami matoi!”

“Matoi again? Oh Galo,” She sighs, “So easy to please…” Aina smiles anyway and sits up, “Well show me then?” 

  
  


▽△▽

  
  


The two friends spend the evening making origami, tens of little matois ranging in various completion states and quality litter the table. After reaching the end of their stack of papers, they look at the group, then chuckle quietly.

It’s Aina who interrupts their moment of peace- or rather,  _ something _ on her.

“Is that your phone? New ringtone?” Galo tilts his head slightly, curiously. Aina smiles at him in response, though her smile seems a bit held back.

“Uh, yeah! I’ll call them back later,” She paused, glancing at the clock on her wall, “Oh, actually I should get going, Kray will be home shortly yeah?” Sighing, she stood up, glancing at the matois. “Mind if I take one? Admittedly they’re kind of cute when they’re that small.” 

Galo grinned bright, “Of course! Take as many as you want, I can always make more!” Aina chuckled, but listened and grabbed a couple.

Walking over to his front door, she glanced back, “Same time next week yeah?” A grin.

“Always!” He calls back as she exits the house.

  
  


▽△▽

  
  


Aina glanced back at the mansion as she walked past the driveway.

“Greetings, young lady.” She jumps slightly, spinning her head back forward to gaze at the large man just now arriving home.

“Greetings, governor.” She returned his smile, “Sorry for staying so late, me and Galo lost track of the time!”

“It’s no issue, he enjoys your company. I hope your walk home is safe.” He concluded, already walking past her.

Once out of earshot, Aina let out a sigh. Ever since the warp relocation, Kray has made her more and more nervous. Not to mention his isolating of Galo has always bothered her.

But at the moment, there’s not much she can do.

As she began her walk back to her home, Aina rummaged through her bags before pulling out an odd, mouse shaped walkie talkie. 

“Hey, sorry, I was with Galo. What’s up?”

  
  


▽△▽

  
  


After a nice dinner with his dad, complete with showing off his origami matois, Galo had chosen to go to bed early that night.

His mind raced as he thought back through the day. Finally understanding something Littlio seemed to say. Being led through the depths of parnassus that hasn’t been stepped in since arrival on the planet. Meeting that pretty, mysterious boy in some strange glowing sphere amongst multiple triangle cells.

As he drifted to sleep, his last thoughts were of that boy.

_ Lio. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WARNING: there is no update schedule currently. I'm actually packed with projects this month, so I'm only able to work on this periodically when i have free time and motivation;; Sorry!! I'll definitely try to keep up with it decently!


End file.
